


Hearts Made Of Gold

by CloudDreamer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Catra Has A Heart, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I'M TRYING TO DO FLUFF HERE, Kissing, Light Angst, Minor Angst, POV Catra (She-Ra), Second Kiss, Shadow Weaver's A+ Parenting, Short One Shot, WHERE IS THIS ANGST COMING FROM, shadow weaver die challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: two kisses and a memory





	Hearts Made Of Gold

Entrapta kissed Catra first. 

It was only two weeks after the fight both sides had dubbed “the battle of Bright Moon.” It was almost night. Catra and Scorpia had spent the long day working on their latest plan, while Entrapta developed her theories with the help of the evidence they’d gathered. 

The words she used often flew over Catra’s head, but she never condescended her. With a moment of prompting, she'd explain, and whatever she thought up, it was always genius. And Catra couldn't say that it wasn't easier to kiss 

It should’ve been impossible to avoid the comparisons to Adora but strangely, the girl she’d once loved was distant from her mind.

Entrapta was strange, but she was smart. She had skills Catra didn’t. There was no need for them to wrestle for their position when they weren't the same. There was no competition-- only camaraderie. 

And her mayhem. Her experiments went wild and overboard, and the way they made her smile... Oh, that smile. She was a mischief maker, after Catra's own heart. There were no unspoken rules with Entrapta, because if she felt something, she'd just say it. 

That night, Scorpia had said she'd wanted to examine some troop movements a bit more. (It was only when Catra was curled at the end of Entrapta's bed did she realize maybe that was a bit of a lie.)

"Um," Entrapta said, blushing, before she added "Commencing test," in the same enthusiastic and adorable tone she always used. 

Smudges of dirt from her work covered her, but she wasn't wearing her goggles. Catra was caught in the soft movements of her magical hair that she almost missed how quickly she leaned forward, planting her lips on Catra's. 

Catra kissed back, the passionate reaction as natural as breathing. Entrapta's skin trembled with power, a mechanical beat in her chest. Her hair fell limp. She might've initiated the moment, but it was out of impulse. As if she hadn't expected the response. 

"What sort of test?" Catra asked, once they broke apart.

"For amorous affection!" she proclaimed. 

Catra stared at her blankly. 

"I wanted to kiss you. I needed to know if you wanted to kiss me as well." 

"So you tested that by kissing me?" Catra responded, raising an eyebrow, as Entrapta nodded enthusiastically. "Well, I suppose further testing is required." 

\--

That wasn't Catra's first kiss. 

Her first kiss was the day Adora and her called their birthday. Not their real ones, of course— orphans didn’t know when they were born and keeping track of time was a nightmare in the Fright Zone, but Catra had realized the shift from winter to summer uniforms probably happened at the same time each year when they were roughly seven. 

To Adora, Catra claimed that the idea of a birthday was some silly game she’d invented. In truth, she’d overheard some of the older soldiers talking about how they’d attacked a village during a birthday celebration. Once upon a time, Adora had been able to recognize when Catra lied. 

“Today, we’re sixteen years old,” Adora declared, with the same sort of determined confidence she did everything with. She wasn’t given much free time lately— she was going places, Catra— but she always made time for this. 

She pulled out a pen from beneath her uniform and drew a tiny heart on Catra’s cheek. Another symbol she’d learned about when listening to things she shouldn’t.Another piece of the outside world she’d stolen for Adora.

“Where did you get that?” Catra asked, without pushing her hand away. 

“Took it from class,” she shrugged. “No one will notice.” 

Because it was her. No one ever noticed when she did something like that. 

Catra pulled the pen out of her hand and drew a messy heart on Adora’s nose.

“It’s upside down,” Adora pointed out, dirty blonde hair tied in her usual pony tail. The unnatural light that could make anything look dull and washed out couldn’t mute the way her eyes shone or how her real smile was so awkward yet adorable. 

“I know,” Catra replied, and there was something about her face that made her feel drawn forward. Adora was magnetic. If Catra drew closer, she wouldn’t be able to pull herself back. It was okay, though, because she didn’t need to lean in. It was Adora who moved forward first, whose lips tentatively touched Catra’s. Adora’s whole body relaxed upon contact, as if this moment released the strings holding her tight. Catra let her soften, kissing Adora back, with a furious longing. 

There wasn’t time for words, only a furtive exchange of warmth. There was desire. There was longing. There was... loneliness. 

That memory didn't end well. Shadow Weaver had found them. She'd blamed Catra for the theft of the marker, which was such a laughably insignificant crime, but she couldn't exactly acknowledge the kiss between them. It would've contradicted everything she'd told herself-- all the excuses she'd made for herself. All the justifications in the world would've fallen apart, like glass. 

But there wasn't any more Shadow Weaver. There was only Entrapta and Scorpia; her lover and her friend. She could finally breathe.


End file.
